yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Scarf for Percy (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Scarf for Percy from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. It was a cold winter's morning on the Island of Sodor, the wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy were cold and cross. Thomas the Tank Engine: (huffing) All I want is a warm boiler. Twilight Sparkle: (shivers) I for one could use a blanket myself. Spike: Me too. Thomas the Tank Engine: Firelighter knows that. He's late. Gallus: Clearly. Percy: Don't mind him, Pinkie, he's not late. Pinkie Pie: (shivers) I know that. Percy: This weather woke us up early. Silverstream: Way too early. Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed round Percy too. Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? Pinkie Pie: Like what Percy? Thomas the Tank Engine: I know something, Pinkie Pie, like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. Thomas the Tank Engine: And firefighters. Twilight Sparkle: A warm fireplace inside your own homes. Gallus: Nice warm drinks like tea and hot cocoa. Spike: You said it. Pinkie Pie: I could go for some hot cocoa. Silverstream: Me too. Percy: I for one could use some scarves! Thomas the Tank Engine: (laughs) Scarves?! That's what you need, Percy. A woolly scarf round your funnel. Twilight Sparkle: Why would you need a scarf for? You've only got your firebox to worry about! Thomas however was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scarves until the firelighter came. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast, he was looking foward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers. Sir Topham Hatt: (to his wife, Lady Hatt) I shall put them in my trunk. And change into them just before the photographs are taken. Then, he set off to catch his train. Percy was now working hard with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream, his fire was burning nicely, and he had plenty of steam, but he still thought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. Pinkie Pie: Uh oh, Percy is getting himself an "I want a scarf" look. Percy: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! Henry: Rubbish, Percy! Engines don't wear scarves. Percy: Engines with proper funnels do, Henry, you've only got a small one. Fluttershy: Henry's right, Percy, and you shouldn't be so mean to him. Sandbar: Is he okay? Silverstream: Not since he started thinking about scarves, Sandbar. Percy: Because I deserve a scarf, Silverstream, unlike Henry. Before Henry could answer, Percy puffed away. Henry snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. Percy was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Percy gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere as Sir Topham Hatt and the passengers watch in shock as a box, some trousers and the hat go flying. Percy: OOOH!!! Pinkie Pie: Look out! Silverstream: Incoming jelly! As the crate fell on top of Percy, covering him, Sir Topham Hatt and all the passengers completely, sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly round his funnel. Everyone was very angry. Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. Sir Topham Hatt: Mine! Percy, look at this! Percy: Yes, Sir. I am, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: My best trousers too. Percy: Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. Pinkie Pie: (licks some jelly) But you gotta admit, that jelly was delicious. Percy went off to the yard with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream, he felt very silly. On the way, they met James, Rarity, and Ocellus. James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! Rarity: Although, he could use a new scarf buy now. Ocellus: See you three later. And he puffed off with Rarity and Ocellus to tell Henry, Fluttershy, and Sandbar the news. That evening, Thomas and Percy were resting in the shed. Percy's driver has taken away the trousers and gave Percy a good rubdown. Gallus: Good to see you clean again, Percy. Percy: Thanks, Gallus. Thomas the Tank Engine: Firelighters promised to come early tomorrow. Just then, Henry arrived, he'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Percy too. Henry: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf, Percy. Percy: Certainly not, Henry! Engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225